Call of Duty: Extinction - Definitive Edition
Call of Duty: Extinction - Definitive Edition is a re-release of the Call of Duty: Extinction included as part of the Complete Edition for Call of Duty: Age of Extinction. Developed by Nakamura Interactive and published by Morningwood Arts, the Definitive Edition was developed using Semblance 6.0, an updated version of the Semblance engine which was also used to develop Call of Duty: Age of Extinction. As a definitive edition, the game features improved graphics, framerate and stability as well as including all DLC at no extra cost. Extinction The game, in terms of maps and gameplay, remain the same as it was when the game was first released in 2022. Modes There are three modes in Extinction. "Episodes" which is the mainstream mode and is the only one that isn't actually visible, it consists of the Rose Squad arc, 241st Company arc, The Galazar Threat arc and the Epilogue. Other modes include the Gauntlet of Valor, Grimm of Chaos and Grimm Survival. Episodes *Prologue: Discovery - Escape from the unidentified alien prison facility and get back to the Beacon. *Episode 1: Attack of the Kormans - Defend the Intervention from the invading Korman and Grimm forces. *Episode 2: Retaliation - Time to strike back. Hit the enemy at their fortress on Arkona. *Episode 3: Infiltration on Luna - Assist the Luna Defense Forces against the Korman invasion. *Episode 4: Revenge of the Grimm - Defend the town of Lord Howe Island from the Grimm. *Episode 5: Grimm Colonies - Destroy the Grimm Colonies and kill all Grimm before they spread. *Episode 6: Fall of the Intervention - Defend the Intervention once again from within. *Episode 7: The Last Predecessor - Kill the last Grimm Predecessor before it escapes. *Episode 8: Awakening - Plant the nuclear strike beacon and escape the cavern. *Episode 9: 9/23/2252 - Neutralize all Kormans before the Humans arrive. The Galazar Threat *"Point of Contact" - Investigate the distress signal on Planet V... *"Outpost 43A" - Clear the base, and find a way to contact Army Command. *"Project Galazar" - A discovery was made. An outbreak has occurred. *"Be Thou, My Bravo" - Repair the transport truck and regroup with the 180th Bravo Group. *"One Last Tick..." - Repair the Beacon, arm the IGBM, and escape Planet V. Legacy *Neversoft's Extinction **"Point of Contact" **"Nightfall" **"Mayday" **"Awakening" **"Exodus" *''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare'' **"Operation Neptune" **"Armada" **"Lost in Space" **"Prisoners of War" **"Breaking Point" *''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II'' **"Peace Denied" **"Search & Rescue" **"Spacejacked" **"Trouble in Tiberius" **"The Sacrifice" Armoury Specialized Weapon Variants *Eclipse M4X1 - Rare *Eclipse DTn-64 - Rare *Eclipse DTe-12 - Rare *Eclipse X2h Flamethrower - Rare *Zerahian TXs-6 - Rare *Zerahian TXR-104 - Rare *Zerahian TXB-10 - Rare *Grimm Slayer - Rare *M2-Browning X1 - Rare *M98B XIII - Rare *Crescent Rose - Rare *Myrtenaster - Rare *Gambol Shroud - Rare *Ember Celica - Rare *Rose Squad - Epic *Uriah Varanee - Epic *MP-40 Mark III - Epic *Queenbreaker - Epic *Kingmaker - Epic *Classic Vibes - Legendary *The Valentine - Ancient Outfits Ruby Rose *Tank Commander Ruby - Uncommon *Slayer Ruby - Rare *Formal Ruby - Rare *Assassin Ruby - Rare *Civilian Ruby - Epic *Academy Uniform - Epic *Eclipse Army Sergeant Ruby - Epic *Titan-X Ruby - Epic *Alternate Civilian Ruby - Legendary *Beacon Dance - Legendary Weiss Schnee *Tank Driver Weiss - Uncommon *SnowPea Weiss - Rare *Formal Weiss - Rare *Assassin Weiss - Rare *Civilian Weiss - Epic *Academy Uniform - Epic *Eclipse Navy Lieutenant Weiss - Epic *Titan-X Weiss - Epic *Alternate Civilian Weiss - Legendary *SDC Charity Weiss - Legendary *Beacon Dance - Legendary Blake Belladonna *Tank Loader Blake - Uncommon *Intruder Blake - Rare *Formal Blake - Rare *Assassin Blake - Rare *Civilian Blake - Epic *Academy Uniform - Epic *Eclipse Army Private First Class Blake - Epic *Titan-X Blake - Epic *Alternate Civilian Blake - Legendary *Beacon Dance - Legendary Yang Xiao Long *Tank Gunner Yang - Uncommon *Hunter Yang - Rare *Formal Yang - Rare *Assassin Yang - Rare *Civilian Yang - Epic *Academy Uniform - Epic *Eclipse Army Corporal Yang - Epic *Titan-X Yang - Epic *Alternate Civilian Yang - Legendary *Beacon Dance - Legendary Universal *115th SL Guard - Uncommon *Eclipse Army Soldier - Uncommon *Eclipse Army Ranger CTU - Uncommon *Eclipse Army Medical Officer - Uncommon *Eclipse Army Airborne - Uncommon *Eclipse Army Combat Medic - Uncommon *Eclipse Navy Trooper - Uncommon *Eclipse Naval Pilot - Uncommon *Eclipse Air Pilot - Uncommon *Eclipse Marine Corps Dress Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Marine Corps White Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Marine Corps Black Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Marine Corps Blue Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Marine Corps Green Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Navy Enlisted Coveralls Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Navy Olive Tunic Service Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Navy Green Dress Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Navy Dark Gray Dress Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Navy Gray-White Tunic Service Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Navy Dark Gray Service Uniform - Uncommon *115th SL Heavy Guard - Rare *Eclipse Army Heavy Soldier - Rare *Eclipse Orbital Defense Trooper - Rare *Eclipse Military Police - Rare *Eclipse Army Officer - Epic *Eclipse Navy Officer - Epic *Eclipse Air Force Officer - Epic Skins *Beacon Dance Nora - Uncommon *Beacon Dance Pyrrha - Uncommon *Beacon Dance Ren - Uncommon *Beacon Dance Penny - Uncommon *Beacon Dance Neptune - Uncommon *Beacon Dance Mercury - Uncommon *Beacon Dance Cinder - Rare *Jesse Ford - Rare *Kira - Rare *Jeffery Dunn - Rare *Jenkins Blackburn - Rare *Captain Jaxon Bourden - Rare *Fleet Admiral James Johnson - Rare *Fleet Admiral Jesse Spade - Rare *Jonathan Michaels - Epic *Andrew Peterson - Epic *Willis Jackson - Epic *Travis Holland - Epic *Kyle Lee Rose - Epic *Gary Blackburn - Epic *Beacon Dance Ozpin - Epic *Grand Admiral Yuzuru-Chan Otonashi - Epic *Qrow Branwen - Epic *Jacques Schnee - Epic *Ghira Belladonna - Epic *Taiyang Xiao Long - Epic *Dre Jaxon Preston II - Legendary *Yang S. Smith - Legendary *Josh W. Anderson - Legendary *Ashley Tachibana Fall - Legendary *Haley Fall - Legendary *Admiral of the Navy Blake Otonashi - Legendary *Commander Sally Valentine - Ancient Soundtrack Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|Rose Squad Reveal Trailer Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=He832XgYOtQ Call of Duty: Extinction Official Trailer] Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|Ruby Rose Launch Trailer Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|Weiss Schnee Launch Trailer Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|Blake Belladonna Launch Trailer Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|Yang Xiao Long Launch Trailer Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWhR05WLlnA Call of Duty: Extinction Season One Trailer] Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zDyiz7xVfc Call of Duty: Extinction Season Two Trailer] Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lw4qG79oPmg Call of Duty: Extinction Season Three Trailer] Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXqxQmbXTC4 Call of Duty: Extinction Beacon Dance Update] Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLy_vVsiYE8 Call of Duty: Extinction Chaos Mode Update] Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|Main Menu Theme 1 Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|Main Menu Theme 2 Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|Boss Battle Theme 1 Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|Boss Battle Theme 2 Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|Game Over Theme 1 Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|Game Over Theme 2 Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|Game Over Theme 3 Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|Prologue: Discovery Easter Egg Theme Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|Episode 1: Attack of the Kormans Easter Egg Theme Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|Episode 2: Retaliation Easter Egg Theme Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|Armoury Theme Call of Duty - Age of Extinction.png|The Galazar Threat - Point of Contact Category:Articles by Anakin Nakamura Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Steam Games Category:Call Of Duty Category:RWBY Category:Crossover Games